Valentines day
by Dark Little World
Summary: Naruto and Tifa are soon to be married, but thats another thing. This is a short and weird ff for valentines day! Implied lemon! For my 50th reviewer ;D


Valentines day in the real world...

Naruto paces his house, wondering what to get his fiance for valentines day. Tifa, his wife to be, was at work. She is a nurse at Tokyo University Hospital, the head nurse to be exact.

Naruto was the CEO of Shonen Jump Magazine. His job got him and his fiance lots of money and a bright future with children they hope to have.

Naruto sighs _'Roses are too cliche and... well... Ordinary... What to do...' _Naruto continues to pace with his hands behind his back.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head '_I can get arrangements for us at a hot springs! Then a romantic dinner in the best restaurant around! Then we can go home and have some nice and hot- No no.. No.. Something sweet. It cannot lead to sex... Nooooo..._'

Naruto growls as he paces "No sex. No sex. No sex." he mumbles over and over as he tries to get it out of his mind.

'_The dinner and the hot springs are fine... Even though its ordinary... But it's better than... OH YEAH! I can get a giant bouquet of roses and when I say giant I mean GIANT. Like... Massive!' _Naruto grins widely as he stares out the giant widow he has.

The window serves as a wall, which overlooks all of Tokyo. Naruto sighs "I'll just have to wait until night time... Time to start calling!" he literally skips to his cell phone. Naruto scrolls through the phone book and starts calling.

Tifa takes in a deep breath and lets it out. She wipes the sweat off her brow and sits down. A major accident had occurred just recently and she walk busy busy BUSY!

A bus full of elderly people crashed into a school bus full of kindergarten kids. And to top it all off, many other vehicles also crashed into the wreck. Thank Kami that no one had died... Yet.

They had taken care of the elders and the kids, so now they need the others. What a busy day Valentines day is. She needs a break...

Night time...

Tifa sighs, she is completely exhausted from work. She sets her things down by the bed in the room she shared with her fiance. She falls onto the bed and groans.

Naruto pops his head into the room "Hey honey, grab your stuff I got a surprise for you!" he says with a wide smile. Tifa just groans in response as she gets up. "I'm really tired, can we do it another night?" Tifa asks as she moves a stray strand of hair out from her eyes.

"C'mon! You'll love it after a long hard day at work!" Naruto says, grabbing his fiance's wrists and pulling lightly so that she stands. He practically drags Tifa out of the house and to his car. Tifa straps herself in and leans back onto the comfy seat, her eye lids feeling heavy as she slowly falls to sleep as Naruto drives.

Naruto dances behind the wheel as he listens to an American song that is called I'm Sexy and I Know It.

Soon they arrive at the Hot Springs known as Steamy Cloud. The two enter the Hot Springs only to find a man with dirty blond hair standing by the door. He wears a blue and dark green kimono. Naruto lifts an eyebrow as the man approaches them.

"Hello. I am Cloud and this is my Hot Springs. Please, feel welcomed. I will get one of my hostesses to come and take you to your room mister and misses Uzumaki." Cloud says as he walks off to find a hostess.

"Mister and misses?" Tifa whispers to her fiance as he scratches his cheek with a nervous grin "Well you see uh..." he begins. A busty woman with bubblegum pink hair and a yellow and pink kimono walks to the two "Hello. I am Sakura Uchiha and I will be your hostess for your time here. Please follow me to your room." she says leading the two to their rooms.

Naruto exhales a breath he had been holding. _'Saved!' _Naruto says, fist pumping behind Tifa's and Sakura's backs as the two busty women walk ahead. Naruto then regains the composure he had before and quickly jogs to catch up with the fast moving women.

Sakura opens the door to the room and bows to the two "I will be back with your tea." and with that, she leaves. Naruto grins "Tea?" Tifa rolls her eyes "Yeah, I ordered us tea. Got a problem with that?" she smiles and walks into the room as she sways her hips teasingly.

Naruto smirks "Oh I don't" he says as he enters the room after her, sliding the door after himself.

Soon the tea has arrived and the two drink them in comfortable silence. Once they were done with their tea, Sakura got the cups and left the two for the night.

Tifa sits on the bed that is in the other room. She kicks off her shoes and sighs. She crawls towards the pillows and lets herself fall onto the comfortable bed.

Naruto hums to himself as he walks to the bedroom where Tifa is, bathing kimono's draped over his arm. Two towels are held in his hand.

Naruto opens the door and walks in. He spots his fiance laying on the bed, her eyes closed as she is in a deep sleep. Naruto pouts then grins as a plan enters his mind.

Naruto puts the towels and bathing kimonos to the side as he shakes his butt, getting ready for a jump.

"IN COMING!" Naruto shouts, waking his fiance. Naruto leaps high in the air, towards her. Tifa turns her body quickly as Naruto lands where she used to lay.

The bed bounces, making Tifa fly off the bed. Naruto sits up, howling with laughter. Tifa gets up and growls. Naruto's laughter slowly stops as the fuming Tifa glares at him. A sly smile crawls across her face as she begins to giggle.

Naruto shakes "Tifa... What are you-" Tifa jumps onto her fiance and pins him to the bed. Naruto looks at his fiance with confused eyes. Tifa licks her lips as she grins widely.

Her lips press against his, her tongue slips in between his lips as she explores his wet cavern. Naruto moans in delight as he flips them over, forgetting his motto for the day. '_No sex_' Naruto thinks as he tries to resist his fiance's feverish kissing. But soon he gives in and slips his hands into her uniform.

Thirty minuets later...

Naruto and Tifa sleep soundly in each others arms. That was their first time making love with each other. Naruto grins in his sleep "It didn't go as planned but It went well." he says in his mind.

_**Okay. There we go my 50th reveiwer lol. I'm a little late but I hope you like it ;p **_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
